Apenas Faça
by Tsuki Koorime
Summary: Oneshot ShinjiMisato. Às vezes todo mundo precisa de um empurrãozinho. Mas Shinji vai precisar de muito mais que isso...


**O Que Seria Da Fic Sem O Disclaimer?  
- Eu não sou dona de Evangelion, nem do Shinji, nem da Misato nem de nada a não ser as falta do que fazer e a vontade de ficar cutucando a vida de todos os personagens que eu gosto.  
- Sim, vocês leram certo. Essa fic é de _humor_. Como eu fiz isso até hoje eu não sei... O.o**

**Culpem o Mr. MM.  
Essa fic é uma homenagem a ele em seu aniversário!**

Enjoy Minna!  
Tsuki Koorime - também conhecida como Lady Gatuna...  


**

* * *

**

**Apenas Faça**

"Como assim, não vai treinar hoje?"

Shinji já começava a se arrepender de ter decidido ficar na NERV no dia anterior. E ainda mais ali, morando com aquela mulher doida que bebia demais e gritava pelos cotovelos.

Não que ele realmente quisesse ir embora.

Mentira, talvez quisesse sim.

Mas alguma coisa simplesmente não deixava suas pernas caminharem por si mesmas.

"Posso pelo menos saber por quê?"

A voz dela o fez voltar à pequena discussão matinal.

Ela se inclinou em cima dele – literalmente – sobre a mesa, o olhar furioso o fuzilando. Começava a imaginar como ninguém ainda tinha desenvolvido a brilhante idéia de usar aquele olhar nas batalhas contra os Anjos, afinal, com toda certeza seria uma arma ainda mais eficaz que qualquer Eva...

"Eu... eu..."

Isso! Força! Já tinha gaguejado aquilo pelo menos umas quatro vezes.

Era um bom começo.

Ele abriu a boca novamente, mas a mulher simplesmente deu de ombros, respirando fundo. Ela abaixou os olhos e o fitou por um segundo tão rápido que ele, sem saber com que cara estava naquele segundo congelado – porque a gente nunca sabe – pensou que de sua gagueira saíra algum texto subliminar sem que ele sequer notasse, e ela, entendo positivamente cada sub-palavra entre as únicas duas, que apesar de iguais eram duas, se permitiu simplesmente balançar o longo cabelo para trás das orelhas e responder da mesma forma.

"Tudo bem."

Shinji queria muito poder ter estado presente nessa conversa entre Misato e seu subconsciente.

"Tu... tudo bem?"

As mãos pareciam mais nervosas que antes. E ele ainda gaguejava! Será que aquele diálogo particular entre ela e alguma parte qualquer da sua mente não ia acabar?

Misato deu de costas, pegando alguns pratos na pia.

"Isso. Tudo bem."

Bem, ele não precisava entender código Morse para perceber que alguma coisa estava errada ali!

Shinji se levantou da cadeira, olhando firmemente para as costas cobertas pelo cabelo que descia volumoso. Ainda se indagava se devia simplesmente sair dali o mais rápido possível, ou se deveria perguntar o que diabos ela havia conversado com o que quer que ele havia dito em sua gagueira.

Mas não teve tempo.

"O que faz aí parado? Vai logo ligar pra NERV. Avise que eu estou doente e você vai ficar aqui me ajudando."

As palavras entravam na sua cabeça sem muita ligação.

Telefone. Longe. Misato doente. Mentira. Ele ajudando Misato. Piada.

"Vai logo, Shinji!"

"Mas..."

Então ela se virou completamente, colocando uma das mãos na cintura delgada e mostrando um largo sorriso estampado no rosto.

"Mas nada. Acha que vou deixar você aqui brincando com a sua tristeza sozinho?"

Ele abaixou os olhos, derrotado.

Misato sabia mesmo como usar bons argumentos.

Sem levantar os ombros, se dirigiu até as sala, buscando o aparelho de telefone. Não que ele estivesse fazendo corpo mole... bem, na verdade era exatamente isso o que estava fazendo! Mas Shinji simplesmente não se sentia forte o bastante para encarar seu Eva naquela manhã. Sua cabeça lhe cutucava um monte de pensamentos desordenados e tudo que ele queria agora era simplesmente... bem, alguma coisa que fosse bem simples.

O telefone não deu mais que dois toques. E desligou.

Ele girou nos calcanhares e voltou para a cozinha, encontrando apenas um par de pernas delgado que subiam num volume inescrupuloso debaixo do shorts jeans. O resto estava em algum lugar dentro geladeira, mas isso definitivamente não tinha a menor importância.

Ela se levantou de repente, e se dentro da simbologia universal adolescente houver uma sinopse para olhos gagos, então certamente foi isso o que ela encontrou no rosto do menino.

"Já ligou?" – perguntou, surpresa, abrindo a latinha de cerveja nas mãos e fechando a porta da geladeira com um empurrão dos quadris.

"Ah... eh... ahn..."

Ela bufou.

"Eu não sabia com quem falar!" – uma resposta acelerada e cospida lhe saltando da boca, como um foguete desgovernado.

Sentiu um acréscimo de estima por si mesmo...

Já era bem melhor do que ficar gaguejando.

Misato soltou uma leve risada, passando as mãos pelos cabelos, a curta blusa lutando contra a gravidade para não deixar aparecer a parte de baixo do seio.

"Tudo bem, Shinji. Eu faço isso."

Ela atravessou a porta, o cabelo balançando sobre os ombros, tocando o rosto como se propositadamente.

E verdade seja dita, é claro que foi.

Mas nada que o ego de um menino pudesse assimilar assim, tão naturalmente.

As pernas estavam um pouco trêmulas, e ele achou que seria melhor não abusar da sorte e permanecer ali, quietinho, no mesmo lugar. Virou-se o bastante apenas para acompanhar aquele corpo que se jogava no sofá e se contorcia em dores imaginárias enquanto falava ao telefone.

Quando ela finalmente desligou, tomou um gole farto da sua cerveja e esticou as pernas para fora do sofá, preguiçosamente.

"Pronto, Shinji. Pode sair do seu esconderijo."

Ele deu um meio passo tímido através da porta, parando no corredor.

"Eu não estava escondido."

"Você se esconderia até mesmo atrás de um graveto, Shinji. É um dom natural seu."

Ele arriscou um sorriso, mas logo desfez quando pensou melhor e achou que provavelmente aquele não era um elogio.

Misato levantou os olhos, vendo aquela figura esquia ainda parada na porta da sala, olhando vez ou outra para suas pernas, ora para seu decote, e intercalando com olhadelas fugitivas para o corredor em direção ao quarto.

Infelizmente, ela sabia que a imaginação fértil daquele adolescente incluía quarto e garotas num plano de existência completamente diverso e alterado de sua própria realidade.

Será que ela tinha que fazer tudo?

Antes que ele optasse pelo quarto e fugisse dela mais uma vez...

"Shinji, eu tenho que mandar você se sentar também?"

"Ah, não! Me desculpe."

O rapaz tratou de sair da porta, se acomodando da forma mais inconfortável possível que alguém já havia se acomodado num sofá de dois lugares.

Misato também se sentou, vasculhando em algum canto empoeirado de seu íntimo a sua expressão facial mais serena. Infelizmente, como não achava, tratou de botar a de falsa zangada, que já estava ali mesmo.

"Não se desculpe! Você não tem que se sentar se não quiser."

Shinji piscou os olhos umas quatro vezes, tentando assimilar toda aquela informação. Afinal, se uma mulher de shorts lhe mandasse sentar, você certamente sentaria. Mas se ela dizia que não havia mandado ele se sentar, e se na verdade a ordem de se sentar ou não era apenas uma parte da conversa entre aquela criatura e uma parte qualquer ao seu corpo que não lhe respondia mais, ou será que na verdade ela queria dizer que ele deveria se sentar e se levantar para fazer exercícios matinais e então...

Ele piscou os olhos pela vigésima vez, ouvindo a gargalhada de Misato, vendo apenas o borrão do corpo dela passando rente ao seu, enquanto ela corria até a cozinha pra pegar outra lata da bebida.

A voz dela soou como um sino gritante entre os azulejos, chegando até a sala.

"Você tem que aprender a tomar suas próprias decisões, Shinji. Mesmo que seja começando pelas pequenas."

Ela voltou para a porta, recostando-se ao batente e cruzando as pernas.

O garoto continuava parado na mesma posição em que o deixara, olhando para ela com um leve inclinar da cabeça.

Ele estava dando um trabalho!

"Por exemplo... ontem você tomou uma decisão muito importante. E eu sei, e você sabe, que é uma decisão que você não tomou sozinho."

"Não?" – ele levantou ainda mais os olhos, espantado.

"Não. Você tomou a decisão que achou que queriam que tomasse."

Shinji não tentou entender o que ela havia dito, e apenas meneou com a cabeça.

"Por isso hoje eu deixei você decidir se ia treinar ou não. Foi escolha sua não encarar as conseqüências agora. Vamos aos poucos, certo?"

"Isso significa que você não vai brigar comigo?"

Ela respirou fundo, sorrindo.

"Talvez. Isso significa que você _decidiu_ ficar, fosse eu brigar com você ou não."

Os olhos castanhos do garoto pareciam que iam saltar do rosto, trêmulos, quase apavorados. Misato fechou os olhos com força, se amaldiçoando por ser uma coração mole e respondeu, os dedos da mão mexendo no cabelo sobre a testa.

"Ah! Não, Shinji, eu não vou brigar com você."

O garoto abriu um sorriso largo, e se levantou.

"Obrigado, Misato."

"Mas é só por hoje, Shinji."

Ele agradeceu com outro sorriso, e se viu diante dela, tentando passar pela porta. Parou, em novo tempo congelado, desses segundos que a gente se recorda como se fossem paradas entre estações de trem onde você conseguiria ler um livro de cem páginas.

Os lábios dela se moverem com uma lentidão desesperadora diante dele.

"O que vai fazer agora, Shinji?"

Ele percebeu que ia gaguejar e puxou o ar com força.

Mas foi inútil, porque gaguejou do mesmo jeito.

"Eee...eu... eu... eu naaao seee...sei."

Ela sorriu com apenas o canto dos lábios, inclinando-se sobre ele suavemente, apenas o bastante para que mechas de seu cabelo descessem sobre seus ombros o tocando pura e indiscretamente.

"Eu não sei." – ele repetiu.

"Decida-se." – ela sussurrou.

"Eu... eu!" – os olhos dele tomavam um ar de pânico que estrangulava qualquer outra frase que tentava se formar em sua mente.

A sorte de Shinji - ou talvez a sua total falta dela - era que Misato não era o tipo de mulher lá muito paciente...

Ela o agarrou pelo colarinho da camisa, o encostando contra a parede com seu corpo. Deixou que sua boca brincasse com a proximidade e se afastou, dizendo em alto e bom som:

"Pelo amor de Deus, Shinji, apenas faça isso uma vez na vida!"

Ele arregalou os olhos ainda mais, como se isso fosse fisicamente possível. Isso, Shinji! Tome sua decisão! Faça! Vá em frente!

Embora ele não estivesse escutado nenhuma dessas vozes em sua cabeça, ele fechou os olhos com força, e com medo de levar outro grito, fez.

Sim. Ele fez!

Com um puxão rápido de seu braço, o jovem piloto arrancou a lata de cerveja da mão de Misato e levou à boca, engolindo a bebida num só gole.

A mulher se afastou, boquiaberta.

Ele não era apenas um virgem assustado e debilmente inocente.

Ele também era idiota o bastante para esquecer que nunca havia bebido na vida. E definitivamente, abrir a garganta e jogar cerveja num estomago vazio às 9 da manhã não seria a melhor experiência da adolescência dele...

Quando Shinji viu que já não havia nenhuma gota na lata, ele resolveu abrir os olhos.

Misato ria para ele, um pouco surpresa, um pouco preocupada.

Preocupada com o quê? Ele só sentia a cabeça pendendo para o lado esquerdo do corpo, mas isso era fácil de consertar, era só jogar os braços pro outro lado e...

"Gurp."

Bom, a questão equilíbrio ficaria par outro momento. Naquele instante, ele tinha um sério dilema a resolver com seu estômago e a bebida que este havia acabado de recusar...

Misato ficou ali, olhando para a porta do banheiro sendo fechada às pressas, a lata vazia pendendo em sua mão.

Ela riu.

Bem, talvez ainda fosse mesmo muito cedo.

Se meia latinha de cerveja fazia aquilo com o garoto, ela não queria nem pensar o estrago que uma bebida _de verdade_ faria com a cabeça do menino...

Ela sorriu com a idéia.

Mas logo deixou morrer o sorriso, ouvindo o som grave emergindo do banheiro.

Teria que deixar pra outro dia.

No momento ela tinha grandes problemas com um adolescente gorfando e sujando seu lindo banheirinho...


End file.
